


Be My Valentine

by MisterJohn (MisterJohnFanfiction)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frottage, Hop is like 15-18 here whatever I'm not your mom, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Public Humiliation, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, with like 1 chapter of porn at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJohnFanfiction/pseuds/MisterJohn
Summary: Gloria convinces Hop to crossdress on Valentines Day to give Leon chocolate at a League event and Hop has a very bad day.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Calling to complain

Hop knew that his brother hated the attending important events portion of his job, because the day before every event he was forced to go to he called Hop to complain. Especially now that he was no longer Champion and still being saddled with the responsibility now that Chairman Rose was incarcerated.

Which is why the day before Valentines, he was struggling to hold his phone against his ear with his shoulder while he was attempting to make chocolate.

Hop heard Leon kick his feet on his bed childishly and could practically see his older brother pouting in his mind. “I don’t wanna go.”

Hop laughed at his brother’s whiny tone. “You’re the new head of the company, you have to at least show up.”

“I know, but it just feels wrong.” Leon rested his chin over his crossed arms. “Like we’re taking advantage of their feelings or something.”

“Technically that’s true.” Hop pulled his phone away from his ear as Leon let out a very loud, distressed sound, muffled by his arms.

“Hey, hey. Relax.” Hop reassured his brother. “You’re just accepting candy from fans like you would at any fan event, just shake their hand and thank them for their support. You’re not taking every single person who shows up on a date.”

“Hop, you don’t understand, I still have a stockpile of chocolate from last Valentines Day.” Leon whined into the receiver.

Hop rolled his eyes at that. “You don’t have to brag.”

“I’m serious! But worse than all the sweets are the fans. Seeing girls from all over Galar come to these events to pour their hearts out to us makes me feel lower than dirt.” Hop could almost imagine the gloomy expression on Leon’s face. “I can’t retire the event either, the PR team and more importantly Raihan would tear my head off.”

Hop laughed again at that. “I take it Raihan is looking forward to it?”

“He can barely contain his glee, he’s been practically counting down the days.” Leon scowled. “His massive ego was bad enough before he became a Gym Leader.”

Hop hummed as he removed roasted cocoa bean shells. “Sounds to me like you’re jealous about him having more fans than you.”

Leon blew a raspberry “All he cares about are the numbers, not the people. I’m sure his accounts are inflated by bots anyway.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your best friend.” Hop chided playfully.

“You should hear the stuff he says about me, he can be a real jerk sometimes.” Leon sighed.

“A massive jerk.” Hop corrected with a sly grin.

“Yeah, a seven foot tall jackass!” Leon cackled.

Hop heard Raihan yell in the background, voicing his displeasure at being mocked. 

“Well, I should get going. Everyone’s waiting for me.” Leon said apologetically.

“Yeah, I should go too, Gloria should be here soon.” Hop hesitated. “Love you, bro.”

Leon had paused for a moment. “I love you too, Hop. I’ll talk to you later.”

Hop hung up and smiled sadly at his Rotom phone, it was nice hearing Leon say he loved him but Leon would never know that Hop’s meaning of ‘I love you’ was a different kind of love.

He patted his cheeks, which were warm from blushing. He had to get himself together before Gloria saw him.

“Hey, Hop! What are you looking all giddy for? Was that Leon on the line?” Hop jumped back in surprise; Gloria was standing right beside him with a large grin on her face, of course she let herself in, as usual.

“None of your business!” He squeaked, crushing Rotom against his chest.

She laughed at him. “Man, you really have it bad.”

“Like you have room to talk!” Hop shot back.

“I’m not the one in love with my brother.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re the one who wishes you were Piers little sister.” Hop muttered as he dumped the cocoa beans into a blender and flipped it on.


	2. Making chocolate and bad decisions

“What are you doing?” Gloria asked excitedly as she peeked over his shoulder.

“Making chocolate. I found a recipe online so I ordered some cocoa beans from Alola to try.” He responded a little self-consciously.

“Making it for someone special?” She was grinning smugly at him.

“No, I’m making it for myself. I never get chocolate.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“I refuse to believe a cute guy like you has never received a Valentines gift.” Gloria argued.

“Well you better start believing.” He replied in a self-deprecating way.

“Oh no, my poor baby boy.” Gloria cooed. “I was going to eat all the chocolate I got but I’ll share some, just for you.”

“Thanks.” Hop laughed. “You were seriously going to eat all of it yourself? Leon was just complaining to me about how much he gets. As the new reigning champ you’re probably going to get a couple dozen pounds.”

“Bring it on! I can take anything you throw at me, especially if it’s sugar based.” She puffed out her chest a little too proudly at that.

She watched him continue to grind the beans with a mortar and pestle, leaning her elbows on the kitchen counter with her hands holding her head. “You’re really not going to make any for Leon?” She asked.

Hop blushed. “Of course not.”

“You bought a lot of stuff.” She noted.

“Well yeah, I thought we could make it together for fun.” He stopped grinding and rubbed his upper arm. “You’d be better at this part.”

“I’ll show these beans who’s the boss around here.” Gloria beamed and rolled up her sleeves. “We could make some for Marnie, Bede and Piers.”

“I don’t think Piers would accept chocolate, the whole commercialized holiday thing doesn’t really seem like something he’d be into.” He said leaning against the counter.

“Whaaat? Who doesn’t like Valentine chocolate?” She whinged.

“Anti-establishment punk rockers?” He shot back with a sly smile.

“Pfft, no fun. I bet you if Marnie gave him some he’d accept it.” She said as she ground the mortar and pestle with ease.

“Marnie could ask him to go to an overpriced mascot theme park and he’d take her in a heartbeat.” Hop said as he scrolled through his Rotom phone.

“Ughhh, that makes me so jealous. I want to see that nice big brother side of him too.” She pouted as she poured the cocoa butter Hop handed to her in the mortar.

“Yeah, that’s never going to happen.” Hop laughed at her pouting. “Why don’t you make some for Kabu instead?”

“I bought some Lava Cookies online for him, the shipping on them was really expensive but his expression will be worth the money.” Her attitude flipped on a dime, eyes shining brightly at the mention of the older man.

“Well in that case I guess I really did buy too much.” Hop admitted. “I suppose we could also do this Poké Puff recipe I’ve been meaning to try.”

“Are you sure that won’t be too hard?” She asked a little nervously. “Those are some fancy Pokémon treats from Kalos, right?”

“If we can figure out how to temper chocolate, following this recipe will be nothing.” Hop attempted to reassure her.

“Temper?” She said blankly. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” He smiled optimistically. “There’s videos online explaining it.”

The two of them struggled with this task for over an hour before finally somewhat getting the hang of it, failed batches piled up off to the side to be reused for Poké Puffs.

Gloria was done with hers and watched as Hop finished grinding up his last batch.

“I thought you said you weren’t giving it to anyone and why are you dumping hot sauce into it?” Gloria asked looking up from her phone.

“This one is for Bede.” Hop said simply.

“That’s a little mean.” Gloria chided.

“As if he isn’t really mean and wouldn’t do something way worse to me.” Hop scoffed and sat down next to her.

“Yeah, he might.” She laughed and turned to him. “Are you planning on going tomorrow?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, no. Why?” He asked.

“I’m a little nervous being at this event all alone.” Gloria admitted.

“You won’t be alone, Marnie will be there.” He reassured her.

“Yeah, as a Gym Leader at her own table away from me.” She grumbled miserably.

“Oh, I see.” He replied lamely.

“I wanna ask you if you’d be my helper but they told me that these kinds of events have some stupid rules.” Gloria crossed her arms sullenly. “The boys and girls are at separate ends of the plaza, they think if there’s a boy next to me it will affect sales because the fans who come to see me will think I have a boyfriend.”

“That’s stupid.” Hop agreed.

“But it’s true apparently, Melony told me that a couple years back she brought her husband and fans complained. It’s not like her marriage was a secret or anything, some people are just the worst.” She said glumly.

“I feel a bit glad now that I chose to study under Sonia, that sounds scary.” Hop said with relief.

“Yeah, which is why I want you to come with me.” Gloria nodded her head determinedly.

“You just said that I can’t.” Hop said with a questioning look.

“It got me thinking...” Gloria brought up her hand to rub her chin with a small mischievous smile.

“I get the feeling that I’m not going to like where this is going.” Hop deadpanned.

“If I can’t bring you as a boy then maybe I could bring you as a girl.” She pumped her fist.

“Explain.” Hop said with a dire expression.

“I dress you up in something pretty and do your make-up and then we can hang out without anyone suspecting anything.” She explained excitedly.

“And if I refuse?” He said quickly.

“It will make me very sad.” She jutted out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

“I need a better offer than that.” He replied dryly.

“Well, if you dressed as a girl you could…” She smiled wickedly. “You could give those chocolates you’re making to Leon.”

“I could do that anytime.” Hop shook his head.

“Or you could appear to him as a pretty girl and steal his heart away.” She said with enthusiasm.

Hop fidgeted at the thought, it was pretty tempting. “I don’t know.”

“I’ll make sure nobody will be able to recognize you, Champion’s promise!” She hit her chest with her hand, right over her heart.

Hop took a deep breath. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” Gloria pumped her fist enthusiastically. “I already have everything ready, I’ll come early tomorrow to get you girlified.”

“What do you mean you already have everything ready for this?” Hop asked incredulously. “How long have you been planning this?”

“I may have bought a few things I thought you’d look cute in...a couple months ago.” She admitted bashfully.

“You’re lucky we’re friends.” He sighed. “If you make me look weird I’m staying home, you got that?”

“Aye!” Gloria saluted him mockingly.


	3. Make over

When Gloria said she was going to be there early she wasn’t kidding, she had rang his phone at five thirty in the morning to be let inside.

The two of them crept up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible to not disturb anyone asleep, she tapped him on the shoulder and motioned towards the bathroom.

“Go wash up while I get everything ready in your room.” Gloria whispered to him.

He nodded and slipped inside quietly while she tip-toed to his room and slowly closed the door.

Hop took a quick shower and scrubbed himself down, it wasn’t unusual for him to be up this early so no one should be suspicious. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his room, checking down the hallway to make sure no one had gotten up before heading inside.

She covered her eyes and spun around to allow him a small amount of privacy to put on his y-fronts.

He looked over to his bed at the outfit she had picked and laid out for him, a black skirt with a beige top and a blue cardigan looking-thing to wear over it. She had even brought him a rather uncomfortable looking pair of high heeled shoes and a purse to put his stuff in.

She excitedly patted the chair of his desk, urging him to come and sit down in front of the array of make-up and accessories she had brought from home. His eyes landed almost immediately on the wig she had brought.

“You really were looking forward to this.” He said in a small nervous voice.

She shushed him and grinned earnestly.

He sat and fidgeted as she picked through her collection, the expression on her face was one of determination that he thought she would have only reserved for Pokémon battles, but it seems like this was a battle all it’s own.

He didn’t know the names of any of the things she was using on him, he allowed her to do what she wanted. She would wipe his face down with small sponges shaped like triangles, turn his face this-way and use his arm as a palette. Every time she wiped some of the cream on his arm she would curse softly as it was either too dark or too light and didn’t match his skin tone. She tried several bottles until she was satisfied.

He closed his eyes as she continued to work, he had to admit that it felt kind of nice to be pampered like this.

“Keep your eyes closed.” She whispered and she laughed as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Not like that, like how you were before.”

He bit his lip uncomfortably as she put a bit of pressure on his eyelids, it felt very strange. He felt nervous again as Gloria used something that felt akin to a dull pencil on his eyelids.

“You’re doing great, Hop.” She praised him. “Your eyelashes are so long and pretty I don’t think I need to use the curler.”

Hop opened his eyes to see that she was holding something in her hand that looked like a torture device, the scared expression he had made her laugh and she placed it aside and grabbed a black tube.

It was a struggle to keep his eyes open for the mascara, he didn’t know how girls did this every single day. Afterwards she turned to pick up a compact and another tube, this time he recognised it as lipstick.

The lipstick and whatever powder she had brushed onto his face went on faster than the eye stuff and Gloria leaned back to inspect her handiwork with a finger tapping on her chin.

He had no idea how he looked and it made him squirm under her scrutiny. He hoped she wasn’t making him look dumb.

“You look symmetrical…” She squinted at him. “This is easier to do on someone else, I always mess up my own make-up.”

She got up and picked up the wig, she ran her fingers through it to untangle a knot and pressed a lock against his head.

“It’s a little darker than your natural hair but I think it should be fine.” She placed the wig on his head and carefully adjusted it and made sure it was on correctly, flipping it up to slide metal pins to attach it to his head.

“I used hairpins to keep it in place just in case you trip.” She smiled, taking a step back.

Hop began to stand up but she pushed him back down by the shoulders and took out a brush, running it through the long wig, removing curlers and styling it, tying it off in a loose ponytail at his back.

“There we go, all set.” She put her hands on her hips proudly at her handiwork.

She passed him a hand mirror and he finally looked at himself and he stared completely dumbfounded. He could barely recognize himself in the mirror, it was though a cute girl was staring right back at him. It was like he was an entirely different person.

“See, you don’t look weird at all.” Gloria made a smug expression. “Because of my expertise I turned you into the second most beautiful girl there, after me of course.”

“I hate to admit it, but I do look pretty good.” Hop agreed.

Hop handed back her mirror and stood to get dressed as Gloria began dumping all of her supplies back into her bag, Hop was struggling to get the skirt zipped and gave up halfway before pulling on the thin shirt and cardigan.

Gloria turned around from her now overly full backpack and sighed at Hop’s disheveled appearance and pulled him forward to straighten him out. She tucked in the thin silk shirt and zipped up the skirt properly and smoothed the parts where he managed to crumple it up. She handed him the belt to put on, on his own.

Dubwool had woken up during this and was silently staring at them from his corner, he approached Hop stealthily and sniffed at his leg to confirm that this stranger was, in-fact, his trainer. Dubwool licked the back of his bare leg, causing Hop to jump and squawk in surprise.

He sat on his bed and rubbed the spot where Dubwool licked him. “I forgot you were there, be extra good today for me, okay?” He said sweetly to the Pokémon now resting its head on his lap. “That goes for all you blokes in the Pokéballs as well.”

Gloria was peeking outside his door to make sure no one had heard the noise, they had to leave soon. They had been getting ready for over an hour and people would be starting their day soon.

“Gloria, do I really have to wear these?” He asked, holding the heels in his hands.

“Of course, they match the outfit.” She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You saved all of Galar, a pair of heels shouldn’t be that big of a problem.”

He made a face but decided not to put them on until they were outside. He called Dubwool back into its Pokéball and packed up his usual essentials in the purse she had left for him.

The two of them slowly and quietly crept through the hallway and back down the stairs and had made it into the kitchen before they heard the floorboards upstairs creak.

They both froze as they heard his mother’s voice from the top of the stairs. “Hop, is that you making all that racket?” She called down sleepily.

“Y-yeah, mum. I’m heading out early to hang out with Gloria.” He called back nervously.

“Be a dear and take out the trash before you head out.” She yawned before trudging back to her room. “Have fun.”

“I will mum! Bye!” Hop breathed a sigh of relief and quickly retrieved the trash bag from the bin as Gloria grabbed his bag of treats off the counter.

As soon as they stepped outside, Hop felt the chill seep into his bones. “It’s b-bloody freezing out here.” He crossed his arms and shivered. “H-how the hell do you wear this stuff when it’s this cold?”

“Women will face freezing cold or the pits of hell in order to be fashionable. No pain is too great.” She said with a very serious tone as she opened up his purse to tuck the bag of baked goods into.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re bonkers?” Hop smiled, even though he felt his teeth chatter.

She simply took the trash bag from him and ran away with it to throw it in the bin, leaving him to sit on the steps to get his shoes on.

“Hurry up, Hop! We gotta walk to my house!” She called from the end of the path.

He walked slowly towards her on unsteady footing, of course she had to make this as difficult as possible.

“I’m trying! It’s not like this is my first time or anything!” He yelled back in a sarcastic tone.  
She rushed forward and grabbed his hand. “Come on, we’ll walk together and I’ll show you what Nessa taught me.”

It didn’t take him long before he was walking at a more normal pace and wasn’t second guessing every step thinking he’d tumble to the ground. He still didn’t like it though.

“See? We’re over halfway there and you’ve already got the hang of it.” She smiled and swung their arms back and forth.

“If I somehow trip and sprain my ankle I’m going to sue you for a hundred million dollars.” He grumbled.

“Really? That much?” She asked in a manner that made it clear she wasn’t taking him seriously.

He was going to make another joke but the sight of Gloria’s mother on the front porch made his mouth dry and he swallowed nervously.

Gloria waved at her mother, who gave a smile and waved back.

“You were up so early I thought you left already.” Her mother laughed.

“I went to meet my new friend and realized that I had grabbed the wrong bag.” Gloria grinned in faux-embarrassment. “I called a flying taxi to come pick us up while we walked here.”

“Well are you going to introdu-” Her mother started but she was interrupted by Gloria running inside.

“Be right back!” Gloria chirped excitedly.

“That girl sure is a handful.” Her mother laughed warmly. “We haven’t been introduced by my rude daughter, What’s your name dear?”

Hop’s brain was simultaneously screaming at him to act normal but was also producing deafening static, he was at a complete loss for words. How the hell was he supposed to go to town and pretend to be a random girl in front of Leon when he couldn’t even work up the courage to say even a simple hello to Gloria’s mum.

“I...I’m-” He had started to attempt to make up a name before Gloria came barreling back out with her regular bag.

“This is Heather, we met the other day in the Wild Area!” She gestured wildly to Hop and he nodded enthusiastically.

“T-that’s right!” He was attempting to make his voice sound higher but his nerves were making his voice crack. “We became fast friends because we were talking about...curry recipes.”

“Oh, that’s lovely. It’s always nice to make new friends!” Gloria’s mother looked up and raised her hand to cover the sun from her view. “Looks like your taxi is here, you two make sure to have fun and stay safe, y’hear?”

“Yes ma’am.” They said in unison and her mother gave them a small knowing smile and headed back inside.

As soon as the taxi touched the ground and they were seated inside Hop slouched as if all energy was drained from him. “I can already tell this is going to be the biggest mistake of my entire life.”

Gloria laughed. “It’s going to be fun, don’t worry.”

“What’s with the name? How long have you been planning this if you already had a name picked out for me and everything?” Hop crossed his arms and frowned.

“Don’t worry about it, also you don’t have to do a falsetto. You already kinda sound like a girl.” She teased.

“Wow, Gloria.” He whined. “That’s just cruel.”

“I know, now make a cute selfie face, Heather.” Gloria grinned as she leaned in and held up her phone.

Hop rolled his eyes but leaned in to allow her to snap some selfies.

“When we get back on the ground I want some full shots of you.” She couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he groaned loudly in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was playing in my head the entire time I wrote this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Epk_jym_kP8
> 
> Also here's a sketch of what I imagine Hop's outfit to look like.  
> 


	4. Lead up to disaster

When they had touched down in Wyndon, Hop and Gloria were quickly escorted to the event area. Hop had no idea it would be so absolutely packed with people and that there was going to be a lot more of them as the afternoon rolled in.

With things as they are now he’d be waiting in line for a couple hours at least, was that really worth it to simply prank Bede?

“I wonder if I should line up or just forget the whole thing.” Hop said to Gloria.

She was also thinking about how this would work and snapped her fingers in realization.

“Excuse me, manager. I was wondering if my friend could get one of those VIP passes so she could get back to me easily in case she wants to take a break.” She gave the manager a charming champion smile and he all but yelled into his headset to get a pass brought to them fast.

Hop was both impressed and frightened by her prowess, even as champion Leon struggled to have people actually do things he told them to, mostly because everything he asked them to do was usually ridiculous.

“While you’re over there, give these cookies to Kabu for me.” Gloria pulled the package out of her bag like it was a precious artifact and handed it over. “Make sure to take lots of pictures of him when you do and have Rotom send them to me immediately.”

“Why don’t you just give them to him yourself when this is over?” He asked incredulously. “You’re giving Marnie and Bede their chocolates in person.”

“I can’t, he’s probably got other things to do. He’s a very important person you know.” Gloria blushed. “Bede and Marnie are my friends, it’s different.”

“Well as long as I don’t have to spend several hours waiting to do it, it’s fine by me.” Hop stood from the table and smoothed the front of the long skirt down. “See you in a bit.”

“Wait, hold on.” Gloria grabbed hold of his wrist. “Be careful and don’t talk to any shady characters.” 

“You need to be more specific.” Hop teased.

“Don't talk to anyone like Raihan.” She said in a warning tone. “You look like such a cute girl even I want to make you my girlfriend, who knows what pervy blokes would say to you.”

Hop blinked in surprise and went red. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

He got up from his seat and pushed through the crowd to head towards the other side of the square, where all the male Gym Leaders were seated. If he thought it looked crowded from the sky, it definitely felt more crowded on the ground. He held tight onto the pass that Gloria got for him in his hand as he made his way to the buildings surrounding the square, they were decidedly more spacious and would make crossing the plaza easier.

Hop looked at his reflection in the windows of the buildings he passed by as he walked, Gloria had called him cute which made him both elated and annoyed at the same time. He would have preferred being called handsome but seeing himself look so pretty also gave him a conflicting feeling of happiness.

He pulled out a box of chocolate from the purse on his shoulder to look at it, he had taken the time to go out and get packaging for the chocolate to make it look presentable. He wondered if he could really do this.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he wasn’t watching where he was going and just as he came upon a corner he ran into what felt like a brick wall, he lost his footing and fell backwards on his rear and dropped the boxed chocolate he was holding. Thankfully the wig remained in place.

“Ah, sorry about that. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” A thick deep voice rumbled from above him and Hop gaped dumbly at the person who had run into him.

“Raihan, what are you doing here?” Hop had said his name so nonchalantly that Raihan’s eyebrows raised, apparently not used to interacting with fans who weren’t completely starstruck.

A large hand had grasped his and Raihan helped him to his feet with ease.

“I, uh, slept in.” Raihan admitted a little awkwardly.

Hop had to stifle a laugh at that, this guy who was so excited for today had overslept like a child.

“Even if you’re tardy, shouldn’t you have gotten off closer to the staff area?” He asked curiously.

“I’m coming in this way so all my adoring fans will cheer when they see me, they love it. It always gets my blood pumping to see a bunch of cute girls gathering here for a bit of my attention.” He gave a toothy grin.

“Speaking of cute girls.” He crouched down and picked up the boxed chocolate and examined it with a teasing expression. “If you wanted to give this to me that badly you didn’t need to run head-first into me.”

Hop’s face flushed in embarrassment and he snatched the box away from Raihan quickly. “It’s not for you, it’s for Leon.”

Raihan scoffed and stood up straight. “You mean ‘Ex-Champion Leon.’ You’d think after losing his title people would think he’s less important and start to lose interest in him.” He said bitterly.

Leon was right, this man’s arrogance was grating.

“That’s not true.” Hop said softly. “Even if he’s not the Champion, Leon is still an important person to me.” Hop met Raihan’s fierce gaze with his own. “And as his self-proclaimed rival, he’s an important person to you too, am I right?”

Raihan’s expression was unreadable, but Hop knew he had struck a nerve.

“You’re an interesting chick.” Raihan leaned forward slightly to tower over and intimidate him. “None of the girls here would ever say something like that to me.”

Hop glared right back up at him. “I’m not like the other girls here.”

Raihan laughed at that. “You’re a feisty one, how about we have a battle right here and now.”

Hop paused, Raihan only did things his own way, which meant that he would be a glory hog and try to beat him down and the event would be delayed by him making a spectacle. Another more important thing is that someone might see his team and recognize him.

Hop tucked the box of chocolate he dropped back into his purse and turned away from Raihan in feigned disinterest. “No thanks, unless you can somehow manage to defeat Leon, you’re not worth it.”

Hop knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say to try to make Raihan leave him alone, but it was too late. The words had already left him.

Hop walked away briskly, not turning back to look at Raihan who was probably in shock from being disrespected so thoroughly by someone he’s never met before.

At least, that’s what Hop hoped and not that Raihan was angry at him and glaring at him as he ran away, plotting some sort of revenge scheme.

The line for Bede wasn’t long, which wasn’t surprising since he was a newcomer and a replacement for a well-respected veteran. As Hop had speculated, Bede’s fans were mostly children and older women. There was no one else waiting to see him in the VIP line so he could get this over with fast.

He was surprised to find that Opal was nowhere to be seen, she would be the one for whom the rules didn’t apply, she seemed to be the type of woman who always got her way, rules be damned. He deemed this a good thing, however. Her eyes were too sharp and he knew that she would be able to see through him in an instant and while she would keep that information to herself he knew she would size him up as a potential member of her gym.

Hop pulled out the ‘special’ chocolate he had made for Bede and approached him, noticing the way the boy tensed up.

“I made them myself.” Despite his dislike of Bede, he found himself becoming a bit bashful as he presented the other boy with what was essentially a token of admiration.

“I can tell.” Was Bede’s dry response as he eyed the box critically.

“Ouch, you really don’t pull your punches do you?” Hop cringed as the facade was shattered by Bede’s bluntness.

“I feel like we’ve met before.” Bede said as he stared up at Hop with piercing eyes.

“R-really? What a coincidence.” Hop laughed nervously.

“It’s nothing important, just some small-town nobody who lost in the semi-finals.” Bede said dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Funny, sounds like you just described yourself.” Hop gritted out, resisting the urge to throw the box at Bede’s stupid smug face.

“You’re not much of a charmer are you? If that’s how you talk to girls it’s no wonder you’re so unpopular.” Hop knew Gloria was going to lecture him about being mean to Bede later, but he didn’t care, this was probably the only time he could talk to him like this and he was going to take it.

Bede’s demeanor changed at the words and he seemed to sulk a bit at that particular jab, having no luck with girls seemed to be a sore spot with him.

“I made these because I felt bad for you, but if you don’t want them…” Hop made a show of beginning to turn away and smiled at Bede stopping him.

Bede’s brow was pinched in annoyance at being jerked around, he clearly wanted chocolate from a girl his own age but he was too proud to just accept the offering without making snide comments.

“Wait, I’m...sorry...for being rude.” Bede said flustered. “It’s my first event and I’m...nervous.”

Hop wasn’t convinced by his words but he handed over the chocolate anyways.

“If you keep acting all high and mighty despite losing the first round of the semi-finals I can’t see you lasting long as a Gym Leader.” Hop twirled around and waved as he left. “See ya, loser!” 

He grinned to himself as he kept walking, Seeing Bede’s deeply offended expression felt so cathartic after all of the awful things that the boy had said to him on his journey with Gloria. A little payback wasn’t so bad, right?

Hop groaned as he walked by several other Gym Leaders and saw the line for Kabu, it was a lot longer than most of the other lines and it was packed with men, women and children of nearly every demographic. Unlike Bede he actually had people who had shelled out a lot of money for a VIP pass and Hop would have to wait.

He decided after waiting for over an hour that Gloria was going to get an unedited recording of Kabu receiving her gift and that this was a massive waste of time and he never wanted to do anything like this ever again.

Eventually after what seemed like an eternity it was finally his turn and he was face-to-face with Kabu.

“Good afternoon, Hop-Kun.” Kabu greeted him.

“Huh?” Hop’s brain and heart stopped momentarily at being found out by Kabu, and so nonchalantly at that.

“You look nice today.” Kabu gave him one of his friendly smiles.

“Y-you must have me mistaken for someone else!” Hop waved his hand dismissively as he looked around to make sure no one had overheard them.

“Ah yes, of course. My apologies.” Kabu nodded his head firmly. “Thank you for your support, miss.”  
“This is from Champion Gloria, she said she ordered them directly from some place called Lavaridge.” Hop fumbled with the package in his hands, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

“Thank you very much.” He accepted it with a calm demeanor, despite the way his eyes lit up and sparkled.

“The ones sold here in Wyndon and in Hammerlocke are fine, but they don’t quite taste the same as the ones from home. I rarely order them due to the price and I’m extremely grateful, but why would she send you here when we could speak after the event?” Kabu pondered.

“You don’t have anything important to do after this?” Hop asked.

“No, I’m free all evening.” Kabu responded simply, still looking a bit puzzled. 

Hop decided to withhold this information from Gloria as punishment for making him stand out in the hot sun unnecessarily.

“Thank you for your time, Kabu. But before I go can I ask why you’re so calm about all of--” He motioned to himself vaguely. “--this.”

Kabu chuckled. “A long time ago, before I became Motostoke’s Gym Leader, something similar happened with Opal-Sama and I.” He explained. “The rules haven’t changed much since those days but she always did as she pleased, even back then.”

Hop nodded in understanding, Kabu had been in the same situation as himself, minus the incestual pining stuff. Or maybe Kabu had been in a one-sided love with a family member like Hop and he got over it over time, it’s not like he or anyone else would know.

He glanced at Kabu’s handsome face once more as he left, which was smiling at him kindly with all the warmth and radiance of the sun.

No, this man had definitely never had a single disgusting thought in his entire life.


	5. Disaster strikes

Leon’s line-up was twice as long as any other Gym Leaders, including the VIP line. Two whole hours had passed and it felt like the line had barely budged. Hop was convinced that between the heat and the stress of the situation that he was in hell.

Rotom was currently processing the video he had taken of Kabu and was mid-transfer of it to Gloria so all Hop had were his thoughts as he waited to give his own brother chocolates he made himself in some desperate attempt to see something resembling non-familial...something.

He had originally anticipated rejection but a small sliver of him hoped for affection, which he quickly chided himself for because the whole point of this was to pretend to be a random fan to see the ‘real’ Leon. But the more he thought about it the more foolish he felt.

Why was he doing this? What was he hoping to accomplish? Leon wouldn’t show his love or his hate over this, he’d be as cordial as ever to someone he thought was a fan. Leon was incapable of being rude to anyone, even if they were someone he’d see once and never again. His gift was going to sit in storage somewhere untouched and he knew this because Leon told him. He let Gloria talk him into this despite knowing that Leon didn’t like doing this and didn’t want to be here.

He was being selfish and immature, he had only come today to live out some sort of fantasy where it could be possible that his brother could return his feelings. He was the same as any other girl here, except worse because he happened to be related to the man he desperately wanted the approval and love of.

He could see the table where Leon was sitting and saw that Charizard was there as well, the two of them were always together. They were partners like him and Dubwool. As he was spacing out he noticed how tired Leon looked and How Charizard looked tired, bored and a little dehydrated. 

Hop panicked as he realized that the line in front of him was now non-existent and that his turn was rapidly approaching and the sunken cost fallacy had set in and he decided that he had come too far to get cold feet and not talk to Leon now.

“Next in line, please.” The security man called out to him and Hop began stiffly walking towards the table Leon was sitting at, his brain scrambling for something to say, or to decide whether or not to bother giving him the chocolate.

He shook nervously as Leon gave him a handsome smile.

“Thank you for your patience, your support is always appreciated and I hope this event is a Champion Time.” Leon was putting on his stage voice and even through in a wink and Hop’s anxiety somehow managed to multiply by ten.

“I, uh, I actually--” Hop fumbled around in his purse, feeling like he was going to burst into tears, his hand brushed against one of the containers of Poké Puffs in his bag and an idea sparked instantly. “I actually brought something for Charizard.”

“Oho! That’s unusual.” Leon seemed intrigued and Charizard lifted his head up as he recognised that he was being mentioned.

“I made some Poké Puffs yesterday for my Pokémon and I thought to bring some to Charizard since he never seems to get any snacks from fans during events.” Hop pulled out one of the containers, silently apologizing to his Pokémon for not making enough extra for all of them to share evenly, he’d have to cut up the rest of them evenly for everyone to get some now because of his cowardice.

“Can I give them to him?” Hop asked as he popped open the lid of the container.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Leon smiled.

Hop held out the box to Charizard who looked at Hop and then down at the box of treats, then gingerly took the container in his claws.

“There you go big guy, all three just for you.” Hop smiled up at the Pokémon who was practically beaming at the offering.

Children in the crowd laughed and cheered as Charizard tossed the treats into the air and caught them all greedily, swallowing them whole and sticking his snout into the container to lick it clean.

Charizard paused after a moment and lifted his head to stare at Hop as he and Leon engaged in some light conversation.

He made a face as if he was thinking hard about something and as he stared at Hop he craned his head to one side and then the other in a bout of confusion.

The large lizard Pokémon sniffed the container curiously, both inside and out and moved closer to Hop as if attempting to trace the scent.

He stepped forward and pressed his snout into the crook of Hop’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, much to Hop and Leon’s shock.

The crowd behind them whooped at Charizard’s bold display.

Charizard pulled back with a satisfied grunt, but continued to tilt his head in confusion.

“Charizard, leave her alone. She doesn’t have more snacks for you, pal.” Leon looked and sounded even more confused and embarrassed then Hop felt. 

“I’m sure he’s just curious about me because I’m a stranger.” Hop tried to assure Leon, and himself, as Charizard prodded and nudged at him with his nose. Hop tried batting him away but Charizard just nipped playfully at him.

“Well I should be going, you got a lot of folks to see so I’ll just take off the--” Hop froze, before he could even finish his sentence Charizard had slipped his head under his skirt to confirm his suspicions.

The crowd behind him was deafening with laughter and cheers and the sounds of Rotom phones going off and Hop prayed for the sweet release of death.

Leon looked mortified. “Charizard! Get over here!” Leon nearly screamed at the fire Pokémon and he had practically clambered out of his seat and over the table towards the dragon Pokémon to grab a hold of him. “I am so sorry! he’s never done this before!”

Charizard, seemingly satisfied with himself, allowed Leon to pull his head from under Hop’s skirt, which Hop quickly smoothed down hoping nobody saw anything.

“I-it’s alright, my Pokémon are always crawling under my skirt.” Hop pretended to laugh in an attempt to save face even though he wanted to run away as fast and as far as he could. “You’ve got a real cheeky one there.”

“A cheeky bloke who is grounded.” Leon countered, glaring directly at Charizard.

Charizard gasped audibly.

“You heard me, King.” Leon said in a tone that Hop had never heard before. 

Charizard turned to Hop to save him, making the biggest, saddest baby dolls eyes Hop had ever seen.

“Don’t be too hard on him, he’s been sitting here for hours bored out of his skull.” Hop attempted to defend the Pokémon weakly, still embarrassed.

“I cannot apologize enough.” Leon said seriously. “I’m going to hear about this from management for months.”

Hop hastily made his return back to Gloria, feeling as though this entire day was a massive mistake that he will never recover from.

“So, how’d it go?” Gloria asked as Hop sat beside her and covered his face with his hand. “That bad, huh?”

“I chickened out at the last minute.” Hop said in a strained voice. “Charizard recognized me and let’s just say that the PR team isn’t going to be happy.”

“What did he do?” Gloria asked seriously.

“You’ll see it trending online.” Hop slouched back in his seat in a very unladylike manner. “Permission to go home, Champ?”

“Aw, but we barely got to hang out.” Gloria whined.

“We can hang out literally whenever.” Hop groused. “I am exhausted and a laughingstock.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Gloria reassured him as she clicked off the Kabu video on her phone and checked her timeline. “Oh…”

“Yeah.” Hop grumbled. “It’s bad.”

“Yeah, get some rest and wait until this blows...over…” Gloria trailed off as she stared at something past him. “Isn’t that Charizard over there?” She asked.

Hop turned around to see Charizard peering at them from behind a post with people cautiously avoiding him.

“Does he think he’s being stealthy?” She couldn’t stifle her laugh.

“He’s mad at me because he was scolded by Leon.” Hop said regretfully.

“Well he’d better get ready because he’s about to be getting scolded by a lot of people.” Gloria said dismissively.

“Now I just feel bad, for him and for embarrassing Leon.” Hop got to his feet. “I’m catching a flying taxi outside of town, I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, G’bye!” She called after him. “Stay safe!”

He had walked as far as the entrance to the city before calling for a taxi to come bring him home, he knew that his mum was at work and by now his grandparents would be out and about by the time he got home so he could get inside and get all this junk off of him.

His attention was caught by a whistle as two men approached him, they didn’t seem like the friendly types.

“Hey, mate, look. It’s that girl who got her undercarriage peeped by Champ Leon’s Charizard.” One of them jeered at him.

“Lucky bloke, she’s a proper fit.” The other grinned lecherously.

“Is this seriously how you talk to random girls on the street? You’re not going to pull anyone in with that.” Hop spat venomously, really not feeling like dealing with this right now.

“That’s some tough talk coming from you, girly.” One of them laughed. “Sounds like she fancies a battle.”

“Hope she’s better at battling with Pokémon then she is at getting felt up by Pokémon.” The other chimed in with a chortle.

“Sod off, you Mingers! I may not be as strong as the Champion but my skills in battle are nothing to sneeze at!” Hop yelled.

The mention of battle had caught the attention of his Pokémon, they had been cooped up in their balls for hours now so maybe it was time to let loose and teach these knob-heads a lesson.  
Before he could grab a Pokéball from his holder, Zamazenta burst free and faced his opponents with a howl.

Both of the men faltered, shocked at the appearance of Zamazenta.

“I ain’t seen one like that before.” One whispered to the other.

“Must be one of those ones snuck past the border.” The other whispered back.

Despite their hesitation they still called out their Pokémon and were ready for a battle, an Obstagoon and Toxtricity stood ready for a fight and Hop released Dubwool to stand alongside the legendary dog Pokémon.

Zamazenta however felt confident that he could do this battle alone, and proved it by taking out Obstagoon with Moonblast and Toxtricity with a well-placed Giga Impact. Dubwool huffed in annoyance at the legendary dog for hogging all the fun and not letting him get a single hit in.

Both men recalled their Pokémon and made a run for it, yelling obscene things at Hop and saying that they didn’t care and he was an ugly girl anyways. 

“Idiots.” Hop scoffed, petting both of his Pokémon on their heads for a quick clean battle.

“Hop, is that you?” He heard a familiar voice behind him and he cringed, he turned around to see none other than Raihan behind him. “That Pokémon... It really is you.”

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?!” Hop pointed accusingly and practically screamed at Raihan, who was taken aback.  
“I was taking a well-deserved break when I saw a damsel in distress being harassed by some thugs.” Raihan rolled his shoulder and laughed, deep and rich. “Turns out they were the ones in need of saving.”

Hop recalled his Pokémon, hoping that Raihan would leave immediately.

“What’s up with the disguise, man?” Raihan pressed. “You in love with your big bro or something? Wanted to surprise him?” He mocked Hop carelessly, not realizing he hit the mark dead center.

Hop was silent, fists clenched at his sides as Raihan bullied him.

“That whole spiel about Leon being sooo great and important was too lame and corny for some random chick to come up with, I had a feeling it was you.” Raihan roared with laughter. “And then Charizard basically confirmed all my suspicions when he molested you in front of everyone!”

Raihan was doubled over laughing at him, tears nearly streaming down his face as Hop seethed angrily at him.

Hop felt his head throb as a migraine took full effect, he was completely fed up with everything. He stomped towards Raihan, who had stopped laughing and was cradling his aching belly.

“I ain’t gonna lie, you pull the look off.” Raihan wheezed. “Almost fooled me.”

Hop pulled out the chocolate he had meant to give to Leon and threw it at Raihan harder than he intended to and Raihan fumbled to catch it as it bounced off his chest.

“Here, you can have it, you win.” Hop’s voice quavered. “I’m leaving, my taxi is here.”

“Aw, come on, kid. Don’t be like that.” Raihan cooed only slightly apologetically.

“You might be a good trainer but you--” Hop sniffled. “--Your personality is the worst.”

The stress had become too much and Hop finally broke down into tears.

“I hate you.” Hop couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped him. “You’re such a jerk, you’re so terrible.”

Raihan was caught completely off-guard at Hop’s reaction. “Come on, Hop. I was just kidding around.” He attempted to placate the younger man but Hop turned and ran away, toward the gate that led outside town.

“Don’t you dare tell Leon about this!” He turned to yell angrily back at Raihan but didn’t stop running away.

Raihan ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, it’s not like he could tell Leon about this, not without making himself look like the bad guy for making Leon’s little brother cry.

But he didn’t need to tell Leon the messy details, all he needed to know was that his little brother made one heck of a cute girl.

He grinned and immediately brought up his phone to text Leon.


	6. Confession

Later Hop sat in the kitchen nibbling on chocolate and scrolling through the timeline on his Rotom phone. Charizard’s escapade with this mystery girl was front page news on every website. 

He found it amusing that some of the girls he followed were jealous of Ex-Champion Leon’s Charizard being friendly with a random girl. ‘I wish he would have played with my skirt too!’ one girl posted with several emoticons. He wished he could have traded places with any of these girls.

Just outside the window he saw a flying taxi land, and he silently hoped it was his mom instead of- Leon who just walked through the door with Charizard behind him.

“Hey Lee, you look tired.” Hop greeted feeling quite tired himself.

“Yeah, today was more draining than I thought.” Leon rubbed his face with his hand.

“Don’t suppose some chocolate would make you feel better?” Hop offered.

“No, no more chocolate.” Leon made a face of disgust and Hop couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Hey buddy.” Hop waved at Charizard, but the giant lizard simply huffed and walked past him. It looks like he was getting the silent treatment, which he felt like he deserved.

Hop leaned his head on his hand as he listened to Leon talk about his day, watching him make himself something to drink. His brow furrowed as he heard rustling from behind him and turned in his seat to see Charizard had opened up his bag and stuck his head in there to rifle through it.

“Hey! Get out of there, King!” Hop got to his feet and ran over to Charizard quickly, trying to pull his head out of his bag to no avail. “Leon!”

Charizard stayed put until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a skirt in triumph and held it in his mouth, he refused to release it even as Hop attempted fruitlessly to wrench it from his fangs.

“Come on King, you’ve made enough of a ruckus today don’t you think?” Leon patted his friend's head. “Stop being such a big bully.”

Charizard placed the fabric in Leon’s hands and let go, allowing Leon to hold up the skirt and see with his own two stupid eyes.

Charizard then promptly turned and walked out into the living room, away from all this nonsense.

Leon gasped and Hop clenched his eyes shut, shoulders tensing.

“Raihan wasn’t lying, you were the mystery girl!” Leon pointed directly at Hop, accusingly.

Hop gaped at that. “Ugh, Raihan!” He would make sure to get back at him for this.

Hop stared at his shoes, fists clenched at his sides as he felt Leon's gaze on him, he was too afraid to look up at his brother, fearing that he would see disgust or disappointment on his face.

Leon meanwhile was holding up the skirt and looking back and forth between it and his younger brother.

"Why'd you come talk to me wearing a disguise?" Leon asked.

"It was Gloria's idea." Hop responded despondent, still not looking up at Leon.

"That still doesn't tell me anything, Hoppip." Leon said comfortingly despite still not understanding.

For the umpteenth time today Hop wished he would just spontaneously combust out of humiliation. He dared to make eye contact with Leon and the intensity of understanding and care in those shining golden eyes made his stomach twist in adoration and shame.

He pressed his face into his hands and shook his head. "I can't explain." He couldn't, Leon would hate him and everyone else would hate him too. He crouched down low, breathing hard.

Leon dropped to a knee and took him by the wrists gently. "Hop, you know you can tell me anything. Even if you enjoy wearing girl clothes, yeah?"

"I-it's not that." Hop was in tears. "I just wanted to-" He hiccuped and hated how patient Leon was being with him. Why couldn't his big, dumb and beautiful brother leave him alone and stop being so caring.

They sat like that for a moment, Leon’s thumb rubbing his thin wrist soothingly, until Hop was ready to begin talking again.

Hop was averting his gaze again, this time so he wouldn’t cry.

"I wanted to give you chocolate I made, not as a brother but as a fan." He admitted quietly.

Leon nodded his head, clearly still not understanding but allowed Hop to continue.

“I thought if I approached you as someone else and you rejected me then I could get over my stupid unnatural feelings for you. But I couldn’t do it, instead I made you and Charizard look bad and caused a huge mess.” Hop chewed on his lower lip anxiously as Leon pulled his hands away.

“You didn’t cause a mess, Hop. King did. And I know he doesn’t show it but he is very sorry.” Leon ruffled his brother’s hair. “Gloria told me how badly I was making you feel, and I don’t blame you for being angry at me, but I still don’t get why you had to dress up like a girl.”

“I’m not angry at you, Leon.” Hop was taken aback by how dense his brother was.

“It sure sounds like you are.” Leon mumbled.

Leon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as Hop made an annoyed growl and pulled Leon down by the collar, leaning up slightly to place a chaste, clumsy kiss on Leon's mouth, but missing the mark due to inexperience.

Leon stared dumbfounded, completely still.

“Do you get it now?” Hop spat as he attempted to pull away but Leon's grip had tightened, keeping him firmly in place.

"So does that mean you like me?" Leon asked simply, a little unsure of himself.

"Yeah." Hop replied rigidly.

"Y'mean, like more than bros? Like, like-like." Leon clarified.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He was half-exasperated and half-terrified.

He was expecting Leon to run away or laugh it off awkwardly as a joke; He knew, or hoped rather, that Leon wouldn't be the type of guy to hit him in disgust.

"What if I said I liked you back?" Leon said bashfully.

Hop's neck nearly snapped at the speed of which his head turned upward to look Leon directly in the eyes, he prayed to whatever God was listening that this wasn’t some stupid, sick joke.

Leon had a big stupid grin on his face and it was Hop’s turn to be confused.

“Somehow, recently, I’ve realized that my love for you has turned from brotherly love into something else. That realization was so deeply frightening that I’ve been avoiding coming home because I was scared of you finding out. I thought being away from you would make the feelings I have go away.” Leon fiddled with a strand of his hair in embarrassment. “I didn’t expect you to come chasing after me, in just this short span of time you’ve grown up so much and it makes me sad that you don’t have to depend on me anymore as a big brother.”

“Lee…” Hop didn’t know how to respond as Leon pulled him back up to a standing position.

“Knowing that you feel the same way really lifts a whole load of stress off my shoulders.” Leon laughed and clapped Hop hard on the shoulder, jostling him.

“When I saw that girl approach me earlier I thought I had gone crazy because of how much she looked like you, it was pretty suspicious.” Leon crossed his arms and leaned back slightly to think. “Usually fans don’t come near Charizard because of how fierce and cool he is but she walked right up to him just like you always do and then I really started suspecting something was off when he started fondling you-”

Leon turned to raise his voice at the Charizard in the other room, who was ignoring them and watching television. “-Which he is still in big trouble for by the way!”

“So...” Hop pulled Leon’s attention back to him. “I like you and you like me.”

Leon nodded enthusiastically.

“What exactly happens now?” Hop questioned.

“I...didn’t think that far.” Leon admitted. “I never thought this would happen.”

Hop laughed quietly. “Yeah, me neither.”

“I don’t think anything has to change between us.” Leon beamed as he adjusted his snapback.

“Except now you’ll visit more often.” Hop said with amusement.

“Yeah.” Leon smiled.

“And you’ll kiss me.” Hop said a little more bashfully.

“Yeah...” Leon blushed.

“And we’ll have sex.” Hop added quietly.

“Okay, maybe not that.” Leon’s smile turned into a self-conscious grimace.

“What? Why not?!” Hop demanded.

“Because you’re still younger than me, I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” Leon crossed his arms sternly.

“I don’t have to, I want to. I’ve wanted to for a while.” Hop said with a little embarrassment colouring his voice.

“Yeah but do you really want to or did I send out perverted psychic incest brain waves that made you want to with me?” Leon waved his arms in the air frantically.

“Leon.” Hop said seriously.

“Besides what if this isn’t anything more than a simple crush that you’ll get over in a couple years? I don’t want to ruin your life when you could be going out with anyone else, people you could openly be with in public.” Leon tugged nervously at his hair again.

“You’re not the only one who is worried, Lee.” Hop frowned deeply. “Am I really what you want or are you lying to me to avoid hurting my feelings? You’re the Ex-Champion, you could have anyone you want and you’ve decided to stick with me? It’s hard to believe.” 

"Once I'm a famous researcher you're going to lose all interest in me. I won't be so small and cute anymore, plus I'll be a huge nerd and read lots of big books with words in them you don't understand." Hop smiled as Leon planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You've always been smarter than me." Leon admitted proudly. "You're going to make a name for yourself and you're going to get big and handsome and I'll still love you like I always have."

Hop felt a lump in his throat, he never thought Leon would ever praise him like this and he hugged his brother tightly. "I love you too, Lee."

"I mean it, Hop. I love you." Leon hugged him back. “More than anything.”

From his position in the hug Leon quickly spotted the skirt that had been forgotten on the kitchen floor and abandoned Hop to pick it up and wave it at him mischievously. “Hey, Hop. Put this on again for me.”

"Wha- No! What if mom comes home?!" Hop retorted loudly.

Leon pouted and whined. "Pleeease? We can go to my room."

"Mom turned your room into an exercise room." Hop deadpanned.

"What?! My posters!" Leon exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

Hop sighed and rolled his eyes before following his brother.

Leon was in his old room, looking around at where his stuff used to be. “It feels strange being here without my stuff.”

“We boxed up your stuff and put it in the attic, Mom couldn’t bear to throw any of it away.” Hop explained, beginning to walk away before Leon suddenly grabbed a hold of his waist.

"Gotcha!" Hop yelped as Leon lifted him up triumphantly and carried him to his bedroom. He placed Hop on his feet on the carpet and handed over the crumpled skirt, he then bounded over to the windows and drew the curtains closed tightly as Hop closed his bedroom door and slipped the skirt on over his trousers.

Leon was sitting on his knees in a kneeling position on Hop’s bed in anticipation, deflating slightly as he noticed Hop’s lack of cooperation.

"There. Happy?" Hop asked with a hand on his hip.

Leon pointed at Hop’s legs and waved his arm a little erratically. “You’re not taking this seriously at all, take them off. Please.” 

Hop complied and undid his trousers from beneath the skirt and glanced upwards to see that Leon was watching him with an odd captivation that Hop had never seen before as he slipped off his trousers and exposed his soft, smooth skin.

“You would look better in a shorter skirt.” Leon said in a breathy tone, his excited posture and slack expression making Hop feel slightly aroused. “You look good in anything, but a short skirt would be best.”

Hop flushed at the compliment. “You’re such a pervert, Lee.” He smiled as he teased his brother, lifting the skirt up to show off his thighs. “Despite what you said earlier, I think it’s you who’s the most into this kind of thing.”

Hop watched Leon fidget, licking his lips and swallowing nervously, his face a slight shade of red.

“You said that you thought the girl you met earlier looked a lot like me. Were you imagining that she was me?” Hop advanced towards Leon slowly, skirt swaying with the movement. “Did you get this excited imagining me like that in front of so many people?”

Leon was sweating now, his hands gripping his knees tightly in shame and arousal. He didn’t have to look down to know that he was hard.

Hop dropped the skirt again and leaned forward on the bed, placing his hands on the man's muscular thighs and leaning in with little hesitance. 

"It's okay Lee, you can touch your little brother as much as you like." Hop had tried to say it in a sultry tone, like he’d heard in videos but it came out sounding awkward.

Leon didn't seem to mind as he lifted one trembling hand and placed it on Hop's knee and slowly slipped it upwards, stroking at the soft smooth expanse of Hop’s leg. 

Hop quivered under his brother’s big strong hand, despite his fingers being rough to the touch his brother was treating him gently.

Leon lifted the front of the skirt up to take a peek and was greeted by the sight of Hop in his y-fronts.

“Regular underwear…” Leon sounded a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I was wearing them earlier too." Hop raised an eyebrow at Leon's furrowed expression.

"No good.” Leon muttered. “Underwear like these would be cute on their own but with a skirt you’d need panties.”

"You're, uh, really serious about this, huh?" Hop asked softly.

Leon nodded eagerly.

"Now that I know your feelings are the same, I'm going to spoil you." Leon smiled fondly at Hop, pulling him into an embrace.

"You were already spoiling me." Hop said with a small shy laugh as he tucked his head under Leon’s chin.

"This is different." Leon said with a serious expression. “Now I can spoil you properly.”


	7. The chapter where the sex happens

Hop reached up to pull Leon into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man's strong shoulders. He felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt Leon's strong hands on his back as Leon deepened the kiss, nipping at Hop's lips and taking control as the one with more experience.

Hop gasped slightly as those hands slid down and squeezed his backside, Leon taking the opportunity to slide his tongue past his younger brother's lips.

Hop was overwhelmed by Leon’s strength and size, just the act of kissing for real was almost too much to handle, he couldn’t help but tug on Leon’s hair a bit as he struggled to breathe. He didn’t know a kiss between adults would feel so good while being oddly wet and warm. He swallowed thickly as Leon pulled away to let them both catch their breaths.

Leon licked his lips as they separated, a small line of spit falling to Hop's chin as he panted slightly, his face coloured with desire. "Lee..." Hop whined at the loss of contact.

Leon also looked flushed as he eagerly slid his hands under the skirt and cupped Hop's ass and pulled him firmly against his torso. Hop let out a small sound as he felt Leon's bulge press against him.

"You're the one who said we shouldn't do stuff like this and yet you're the one who can't stop touching me." Hop laughed breathlessly.

"I can't help it, I'm only human." Leon said shamefully.

Hop ground himself against his brother, loving the way his breath hitched.

“You’re too good to me, Hop.” Leon said as he kissed Hop again, not letting him reply. Every time they would pull away to breathe Leon would press forward again to silence the younger of the two.

Between the praise and the kissing, Hop was finding it hard to think about anything else except how right it felt being with Leon like this. He felt amazing and wanted.

While they were snogging Leon had unzipped himself enough to allow his cock to hang out from his pants, it was fully erect and jutting out proudly and Hop practically salivated at the sight of it. It was perfect, it was long and thick and Hop wanted nothing more than to press his face against it, to smell his brother’s musk and taste the flesh there. He wanted his older brother to grab him by the hair and make him choke on it.

He reached down and took the massive thing in his hand, slowly stroking up and then back down again as Leon exhaled sharply.

"You're so big, Lee." Hop praised. "You'd have to train me to be able to take it." He said in a half-joking manner but didn't miss the way the cock under his hand had jumped.

"Don't say something dangerous like that." Leon admonished, batting Hop's hand away.

“You really don’t want to?” Hop sounded a little hurt and Leon looked guilty.

My heart’s not ready for that right now.” He admitted self-consciously. “I want to prepare you properly for that and I’d rather we do that in Wyndon, where we don’t have to worry about anyone else.”

Hop looked disappointed but acquiesced, he felt a little put-out that they had gone this far and weren’t going to finish.

"Wait, I got an idea." Leon made a twirling motion with his fore finger. "Turn around."

Hop obeyed him with only a small confused glance over his shoulder as Leon wrapped an arm around Hop’s stomach and pulled him flush against himself.

Leon grabbed the skirt and bunched it up at Hop's waist, telling him to hold it there he quickly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Hop's underwear and tugged them down, freeing his brother's smaller penis.

“See, like this we can do it quickly before anyone gets home.” Leon said cheerfully.

Hop stared down at himself in embarrassment and excitement. He could see his erection and Leon's large hands running down his legs and up his thighs. He let out an unmanly squeak as Leon's hand took hold of his cock and stroked, his entire cock fitting in the man's palm.

His hips canted, thrusting into his big brother's hand as his thumb stroked the head of his cock.

Hop attempted to stifle his moans, leaning his head back against Leon's shoulder.

"That's it." Leon murmured sweetly against Hop's ear. "Let big brother take care of you, Hoppip."

"Lee." Hop whined as Leon peppered kisses on the side of his head, his grip tightening in the fabric of the skirt.

Leon pulled back slightly to guide his cock to the space between Hop's thighs, he bombarded Hop’s neck and shoulder with kisses.

Hop fidgeted at the feeling of Leon’s hot flesh against his, worriedly twisting the fabric in uncertainty. 

"Easy, easy." Leon murmured soothingly, rubbing small comforting circles on Hop's hips. "Squeeze your thighs together, just like that."

Hop gasped as he felt his brother's impressive girth sliding between his thighs, rubbing right up against his balls.

Leon brought a hand up to Hop’s midsection to hold him close and still as he thrust against the younger man.

He growled in Hop's ear lustfully as Hop keened and gripped at his brother's strong arms as he was used, Leon's other hand came up to grab him firmly by the chin.

"Lee, you feel so good." Hop moaned softly.

Leon panted as he fucked his brother's thighs harder, both of them moving in tandem. "Come on, tell me how much you want it." Leon demanded in a deep voice. "I want to hear you say you want my dick inside you. Your big brother’s fat cock splitting you open."

“Lee!” Hop reached down and began stroking himself with one hand, crying out for Leon. “I want it--”

"Say it exactly." Leon's voice was commanding and Hop couldn't get enough.

"I love your dick, big brother, I want it! I want it inside me so bad." Hop cried out, feeling more turned on then he ever had been before, Leon rewarded him by sinking his teeth into the boy's neck with a possessive sound and Hop felt his eyes roll back in pleasure, his hand moving faster on his cock as his brother’s tongue lapped at the fresh bite marks. 

Hop released the skirt and lifted his hand to bite down on it to stifle himself as he came, his body tightening up and shuddering as he shot a load of cum on his bedsheet, shooting just slightly over the edge of the bed.

He had unintentionally clamped his legs together tightly causing Leon to curse loudly as he slammed his hips against Hop’s backside, ejaculating quickly after, his own cum joining Hop’s and pooling on the bed.

Both of them went slack, and breathed hard in an attempt to catch their breaths as the reality of the situation sunk in and they realized that they had just had sex in their childhood home, in one of their childhood beds.

Before they could really talk about what happened hey both startled and jumped to their feet as they heard their mother downstairs.

Leon tucked his dick back into his pants and began fussing with his hair and snapback as Hop hastily put his pants back on and moved to open the windows, turning around in horror to see Leon cleaning up their mess with the skirt he had taken off.

“No, no, no. I was borrowing that!” He yanked it away from his older brother and examined it, between the cum stains and the tears from Charizard, it was completely ruined. “Ugh, I can’t give this back to Gloria. I’ll have to buy her a new one.” 

Leon rubbed the back of his head and looked apologetic. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you the money.” 

Hop bundled up the skirt and shoved it under his bed to dispose of later, when he got to his feet Leon was already out the door.

Both of them crept down the stairs and peeked around the wall to see their mom scolding Charizard.

“I thought you were raised better than that, King, you should know better than to play with a ladies skirt.” She had one hand on her hip as she finger-wagged him. “You were a very, very naughty boy!”

Charizard shrunk at the scolding and curled up on the couch whining sadly, nearly in tears.

“I’m so sorry Charizard, I’ll make it up to you.” Hop said quietly, feeling extremely guilty.

The two of them walked downstairs together, and she turned to smile at her sons.

"There you two are, I was wondering where the two of you had gone to." She said.

"We both just got here before you, actually." Leon said nervously.

Hop nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was just showing Leon what you did with his room." He lied.

"It's been so long since you came over, are you staying the night Leon?" His mother asked eagerly.

Leon wanted to say no, mostly because he was feeling guilty about making his brother cum in his mother's own house but Hop answered for him.

"Lee was just about to go take a shower." Hop replied smoothly.

"Yes, I was definitely just about to go do that." Leon agreed, stiffly.

"Oh, well in that case, there's spare clothes of yours in the hall closet upstairs." She smiled at her children, unaware of any wrongdoing.

She watched with a confused expression as Leon bolted up the stairs at an unusual speed before she could say anything else.

"You look tired, mum." Hop said with a grin. "You should relax, I'll take care of supper."

"I'm fine." She replied as she followed him into the kitchen. "If anyone looks tired it's the two of you."

"It's been a long, busy day." He sighed to himself.

She put on a pot of coffee and watched her younger son pull out pans from the cupboards and took out meat from the fridge and began to prepare dinner, she couldn't help but smile at him. As his back turned to her, she noticed something on his neck and squinted to see it better.

"Hop, dear." His mother put her hand over her mouth. "Whatever happened to your neck?"

His hand flew up to touch the bite mark on the back of his neck. "Lee and I were fooling around and he bit me." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I would have thought he'd grown out of that." She sighed. "I swear that boy takes after Pokémon more than he does people."

Hop smiled fondly. "Yeah, that must be why he's such a great trainer."

She gave an unimpressed look and shook her head. "Maybe he's the one to blame for his Pokémon's behaviour."

"Aw mum." Hop chided. "No need to take it so seriously, I'm sure Charizard was just playing."

"Like your brother, he's a little too big to be playing around." She said and Hop just shook his head.

"I doubt he understands why people are upset with him, everyone's been scolding him today." Hop said as he broke up the hamburger in the pan with a spoon. "He may be big, but he's more like a big softie."

They heard Charizard in the other room make a sound of disagreement and they laughed.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while before they heard Leon stomping around.

"I'm done." Leon called from the top of the stairs.

"I'll take over from here, Hop." She waived him off. "You go take a shower next, you reek."

Hop blushed at that and quickly made his way up the stairs, smiling at Leon as he passed him.

Leon smiled back, ruffling his brother's hair as he went. Nothing had to change.

"Mum, I wanted to ask you something." Leon said as he entered the kitchen in an old pair of pajamas, towel over his head.

She hummed to indicate that she was listening.

"Would it be okay if Hop came and stayed with me for a little while?" Leon asked, pulling the towel over his face to cover his blush.

"A little while, huh?" She put a hand on her hip and slightly turned to face him. "Is my poor grown boy getting lonely without his family?"

Leon grumbled bashfully. "Maybe."

"Sounds fine to me." She turned back to dinner cooking on the stove. "As long as it doesn't interfere with his studies."

Leon breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't have to worry about Hop, he's a mature boy for his age. You, however, I cannot stop worrying about, having him around will bring some much needed stability to your life and then you'll have something to eat every night other than frozen chicken tenders."

"I do eat more than that." He argued petulantly.

"Take-out doesn't count!" She shot back, pointing the wooden spoon directly at Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charizard's nickname in this is King because I literally cannot stop thinking about that comic I saw on Twitter where Leon says "Take your spoils, King."


End file.
